


Soon

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [97]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara is a superhero and Eugene hasn't confessed yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

“I feel like a superhero.” Tara hefted her gun and grinned, “Even if we use these as club more often than we shoot them.”

Eugene gave her a long appraising look. “I dare say that you would make an excellent superhero. Perhaps one of Wonder Woman’s Amazonian sisters.”

She smirked, “It’s the liking girls thing, right?”

“Maybe.” He shrugged, “It’s a bonus at any rate.”

Tara laughed, “I doubt it is a super power though.” She shifted the gun in her hands to a more comfortable resting position. “So, would you be a superhero, if you could?”

Eugene seemed to think it over for a few moments before nodding, “I would. If it requires a tragic backstory, I think we’ve all got that now, as well as proficiency with weapons. I would be the more intellectual hero though; the one who invents the new weapon or device for the main character in the comic.” He shrugged and gave her a slow smile. “We’ll find out soon, won’t we?”

She glanced toward Abraham and Rosita, “Yeah, when we get to D.C. right? Aren’t you nervous that maybe all of these plans that were supposed to be in place fell through? What if we get there and no one else is alive, or the place was destroyed by the National Guard as they attacked walkers in the city?”

“I guess we’ll have to take it as it comes then, and do whatever we can.” He had a strange, thoughtful, look on his face now. “If we get there and it’s all gone, we’ll find another way.”


End file.
